libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderjarl (Half-giant)
None are as respected amongst the half-giants as is the thunderjarl, for it is said that he holds the thunder of the storm in his hand. Few can withstand his terrifying wrath, which summons the rumble and crack of thunder, striking down his enemies and laying them bare before him. Psionic Weapon At 1st level, the thunderjarl gains Psionic Weapon as a bonus feat. In addition, if the thunderjarl is wielding a weapon with two hands, the damage dealt when expending psionic focus for Psionic Weapon is increased by 1d6 points of damage. This replaces the warrior’s path normally gained at 1st level. Intimidate A thunderjarl adds Intimidate to his list of a class skills. Stomp At 1st level, the thunderjarl gains the stomp ''power as a power known. When manifesting ''stomp, the thunderjarl can expend a daily use of his stomp ''psi-like ability to manifest the power augmented to his full manifester level without paying any power point cost, although such a manifestation is not eligible to be affected by metapsionic feats or similar effects that would normally increase the cost of manifesting the power. In addition, when manifesting ''stomp, the thunderjarl can choose for the power to deal lethal instead of nonlethal damage and gains the additional augment options below. This functions in all other ways as manifesting a power normally. Augment: '''In addition to the normal augment options, you can augment this power in the following ways. * If you spend 2 additional power points, allies in the affected area are not subject to the effects of this power. * If you spend 2 additional power points, the area affected becomes a 10 ft. burst centered on you. This replaces the path power normally gained at 1st level when selecting a warrior’s path, but counts as a path power for the purposes of the half-giant’s alternate favored class bonus. '''Large and In Charge (Su) Beginning at 3rd level, when the thunderjarl is maintaining psionic focus, he gains a +1 bonus to his CMD. When performing a combat maneuver, the thunderjarl can expend his psionic focus to gain this bonus to his CMB for that combat maneuver. At 7th level and every four thunderjarl levels thereafter, the bonus increases by 1. This ability replaces the expanded path ability normally gained at 3rd level. Thundering Charge (Su) At 4th level, the thunderjarl can spend a daily use of his stomp ''psi-like ability when making a charge attack. The target of the charge must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 thunderjarl level + Wisdom modifier) before the charge. If the target fails the Reflex save, the target is knocked prone. The thunderjarl must then charge the target regardless regardless of the outcome of the ''stomp ''as long as the target is still eligible to be charged, otherwise, the thunderjarl’s charge action is wasted. This ability replaces the path skill ability. '''Greater Psionic Weapon' The thunderjarl gains Greater Psionic Weapon as a bonus feat at 6th level. In addition, if the thunderjarl is wielding a weapon with two hands, the bonus damage dealt when expending psionic focus for Psionic Weapon is increased by an additional 1d6 points of damage. This damage stacks with the bonus damage from the thunderjarl’s 1st level ability. This replaces the martial power ability. Thundering Smash (Su) Once a thunderjarl has reached 9th level, when he confirms a critical hit with a melee weapon, he can immediately manifest stomp ''as a swift action without paying any power points, automatically augmented up to his manifester level. If the thunderjarl has already used his swift action, this ability cannot be used. This ability replaces secondary path. '''Opportunistic Stomp' At 12th level, the thunderjarl has learned to capitalize on the confusion his racial ability can cause. Anytime the thunderjarl manifests stomp, he can make one attack of opportunity against any creature affected by that manifestation that fails the saving throw, provided he is within reach of the affected creature. These attacks of opportunity do not count against the thunderjarl’s normal limit of attacks of opportunity per round (normally 1) and he can make a total number of these attacks of opportunity per round up to his Wisdom modifier (minimum 1), but only for this ability. This ability replaces twisting paths. Empowered Strike (Su) When making a melee attack as part of an attack action, a thunderjarl of at least 15th level can expend his psionic focus and empower his attack with the energy of his stomp ability. If the attack is successful, the thunderjarl can make a free bull rush, reposition, or trip combat maneuver against that opponent. This combat maneuver does not provoke attacks of opportunity. If the thunderjarl expends a daily use of his ''stomp ''psi-like ability while using this ability and chooses to make the free bull rush attempt, he does not need to follow the target as it is pushed back. This ability replaces pathweaving.